Magical Mistakes
by Kira-sama62
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi go to a certain school to protect a certain boy for a year. How will things turn out? Well thats for me to know and you to find out. HPNaruto crossover. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather warm spring morning, the night's dew still clinging to the soft green grass as Team 7 was casually waiting at the bridge for their sensei to show up. This team consisted of three people, all of which were now seventeen. First there was Sasuke. After he had killed Orochimaru he had returned to Konoha, seeking refuge from the vengeful ninja of Sound. At first being outcast by the entire village, being labeled as the traitor. But, soon after he had returned his swarm of fan girls once again became loyal to him and was now welcomed with open arms. A couple months after that he found confessed his love to Naruto, who (shocker! Heavy on the sarcasm) felt the same way. Now they had been dating for nearly two years. He had grown out his black hair to a little below the shoulders, but still kept it spiked on the sides. Having outgrown his normal navy blue shirt and white shorts and not wanting to wear the outfit he had worn at his stay at Sound he invested in a new one. It consisted of black traditional shrine keeper pants with a tight fitting black sleeveless shirt. Around his neck he wore a necklace with the Uchiha clan symbol on it.

Next to him lounged a blonde who, by the looks of it, had fallen asleep. This boy, being named Naruto, had been blessed by the Puberty Fairy. Before when he had been an obnoxious, loud orange clad demon vessel, with unruly blonde hair was now a quite, not as obnoxious young man, who didn't wear a lot of orange. His hair now more shaggy than spiky and had a reddish tinge to it; fox ears twitching on top. His eyes not a cerulean blue anymore but rather a bluish violet with slits for pupils; his canine's razor sharp, and whisker marks more prominent. It had become quite obvious that the Kyuubi had fused with her container. Instead of the ugly neon orange jumpsuit he now wore an outfit that wasn't quite as loud. Equipped with a sleeveless tight orange shirt with a black fishnet underneath, Black shrine keeper pants much like Sasuke's, bandages wrapped around his upper left arm and torso, with long black gloves that stopped just above the elbow. Around his neck he wore a black choker with a bell on it. Swishing behind him was an orange foxtail, matching his new ears.

The last of the three was a pink haired kunoichi, named Sakura. She had long since given up on Sasuke and now devoted her time to her boyfriend, Lee. Sakura had grown out her hair again but didn't keep it quite as long as she did; it was now at her middle back. Even though her chest used to be as big as a ten year old boys was she had now developed curves that most women were envious of. Also having outgrown her old outfit she now wore what was a white sundress that was littered with pink sakura flowers, and heels.

These three were still waiting for their former, yes former, sensei to arrive. About a year after Sasuke had come back after killing Orochimaru, They had all been promoted to ANBU, of which Naruto was almost immediately appointed captain of their team. Suddenly, a in a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared, not even making them twitch. "Maa, sorry I'm late; I had to attend to a dolphins inner needs." He said. Naruto sighed before saying, "Kakashi, please tell me at least Iruka can still walk."

Blushing a little under his mask he nodded. Kakashi and Iruka had been dating for over five years now and often the pervert ended up having his way with Iruka any time he wanted. Of course if he went over board then he would be sleeping on the couch for who knows how long. "The Hokage said she has a mission for you," the scarecrow stated before disappearing once again in a cloud of smoke. Heaving himself up Naruto made his way to the Hokage Tower with his two team mates in tow. When they arrived inside the Hokage's office, they found her to be sleeping peacefully, mumbling incoherent things while a thin line of droll trickled down her chin.

Sighing, Naruto poked her with a stick that had mysteriously appeared out of thin air (Authoress: tee, hee!! hides pencil). She snorted and woke up, quickly pulling out a kunai. "Who's there!!" she shouted, still a bit dazed from her half asleep stage. "It's us baa-chan, you called for us remember?" he said. She blinked for a second before nodding and sitting back down. "I have a new mission for you; it's a year long one." She stated. "An old friend of mine has called for protection against his school, and his favorite student." She went on. "This is an A-rank mission and can be turned into an S-rank at anytime. I advise you keep on your guard at all times of the day, and if anything happens do not hesitate to use your Justus or bloodlines. You will be posing as students at the school, so unless you're in dire need, do not use them," she explained. "Since this is an A-rank, possibly an S-rank, you will have to have another person accompany you," once she said this it quirked everybody's interest.

"Whose coming?" asked Naruto who was at last interested. "Come in Itachi!" shouted Tsunade. A little after Sasuke had come back from Sound, Itachi had come back from Akatsuki. At first Sasuke wanted to kill him, and hated him with a passion, but over time, they had gotten used to each other and took the time to talk about why Itachi killed the clan and joined that awful cult. Turns out, that Itachi wasn't the one who had killed his family; it was Orochimaru with a henge on him. He had joined Akatsuki because he had been sent by the Third as a spy, and conveyed information back to the Hokage.

After Itachi had come she proceeded to tell them that they would be staying at a place called "The Burrow" until the school starts. Whenever she mentioned that they would be learning magic, everybody looked at her in disbelief. "Everybody knows magic isn't real!" shouted the Jinchuriki. "Well, apparently it is, dobe," said Sasuke, his tone aloof. "How would you know, teme?" asked Naruto in a teasing tone. "Magic," the raven replied, smirking. The blonde pouted cutely before dropping the subject. "Now, Sakura put a henge on your hair. Same goes for you Sasuke and Itachi and also your clothes," stated Tsunade. "Naruto put a henge on your face, ears, and tail as well; we don't want anyone finding out that you're harboring a demon."

"Youkai," they all said before doing the necessary hand signs. In a puff of smoke they all looked rather different. The only difference in Naruto was he didn't have whiskers, tail, or fox ears; and his hair, eyes were back to his natural aqua blue and blonde. On Sasuke his hair was now pitch black instead of Bluish-black and his eyes an auburn color. His clothes consisted of Black skinny jeans with many chains, two studded belts, cargo boots, a navy blue fishnet shirt with a black sleeveless shirt underneath, and the Uchiha symbol still around his neck.

Itachi's hair was also pitch black but instead of his normal sharingan eyes he now had hazel eyes. He wore loose blue jean pants with a short sleeve black t-shirt that had Japanese writing across the front that said, Weapon of ass destruction, and black shoes. Upon seeing this both Sasuke and Naruto started laughing aloud, while Tsunade and Sakura hit the two over the head. Once they had settled down they turned to look at Sakura, whose hair was now a brown, with dull green eyes; she was still dressed in her sundress.

Whenever everybody had finished observing each other, Tsunade took out a sake bottle. "Ne, Baa-chan you're going to drink right before we go on a mission?" exclaimed Naruto. "I'm not baka. This is a port key; it will take you to the destination that it has been assigned to. In this case it's The Burrow. Your stuff is already there." She explained. "Now on the count of three grab hold of it and don't let go till your there," The Hokage said. "One, two, three!" she shouted as they all grabbed it at once and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Japanese_"

Suddenly, there was a pull around their navel and all four of them felt like they were being sucked through time and space. A couple seconds later the pull stopped and the noticed they were outside what appeared to be a medium sized two-story house (not counting the attic/Ron's room). "_Think this is it_?" asked Naruto, looking over to Sasuke. "_Yeah_," answered the raven as he proceeded to knock on the door. A couple seconds later the door opened to reveal a plump lady who looked to be in her late forties, with flaming red hair. "You must be those guards Dumbledore said would be coming!" she stated before ushering them inside. "Well, now you don't look a day older than Harry!" she exclaimed. Tilting his head to the side in a very un-ninja like, but undeniably cute way Naruto said, "_What?_"

"Oh dear, I forgot to put the charm on you." She said while she took out her wand and proceeded to flick it at them; a blue light coming out and hitting them in the throat. "Of course you will still be able to speak your native language, but now you will also be able to speak English." She said. "And you will have an accent. This spell isn't perfect." She said. "We can speak English?" they all asked at once. "Holy shit!! This is fucking AWESOME!!" yelled Naruto. "Shut up, dobe," sighed Sasuke. "Make me, it's not like you can shove something in my mouth" taunted Naruto; sticking his tongue out. "Oh, I bet I can," said Sasuke, smirking as he gained a predatory glint in his eyes.

Blushing furiously, the blonde turned his back on his lover and gave the cutest pout known to man. Meanwhile, Sakura and Itachi were snickering, trying not to laugh too much. Blinking Mrs.Weasley cleared her throat to get everybody's attention. Quickly turning back to their supervisor they stopped their playful antics to listen. "Harry, and them should be back soon from their shopping. Dumbledore has already bought you everything necessary for your stay at Hogwarts. They don't know that you're coming so it'll be a nice surprise," said Mrs. Weasley, winking as she motioned them upstairs. "You're rooms are up here. You," she said motioning to Itachi, "will be staying in Percy's old room," she explained while pointing to a room at the far end of the hall. "You will be staying with Ginny and Hermione," said the red head as she motioned to Sakura. "And you two, will be staying in Fred and George's old room," she stated to Sasuke and Naruto as she motioned to yet another room that was at the farthest end of the hall.

Suddenly they heard a door being banged open, and several bickering voices being heard from downstairs. "I'm telling you Ron, you'll never be able to pass your apparition test if you don't practice and stop splinching!!" they heard a female voice say. "Yea, well it's not as easy as it looks!!" they heard a male yell. Mrs. Weasley sighed as she made her way downstairs to stop the fighting. Taking that they should follow her, the four made their way downstairs. Peeking around the corner into the kitchen, they saw a set of people. Once again girl with rather frizzy, brown hair giving a glare to yet another red headed boy who looked as if he was mad. Assuming that these people were Ron and Hermione, they turned to examine the next set of people. It was a male and another female. The male having black hair, round glasses a blazing green eyes; with a scar on his forehead; the female looking younger then them all, having blazing red hair like her mother, and blue eyes. Both were looking rather annoyed at the other two. "Stop your arguing Ron, Hermione. We have guests. They're transfers from Japan to Hogwarts. One of them will be your DADA teacher," explained Mrs. Weasley as she pecked her husband on the cheek. Taking this moment to make their appearance the four ANBU walked into the kitchen. Itachi having his emotionless mask on, Sakura smiling warmly, Sasuke looking like his usual self, and Naruto giving a grin.

Hermione and Ginny immediately blushed at the sight of the three very hot guys, while Harry and Ron were looking at Sakura. Coming out of their daze as the four ninja sat down at the table Harry asked, "Who are you?"

"Us?" said Naruto as his grin widened. "Yeah, you," said Ron looking slightly agitated at the blondes cheeriness. "Why don't we start with teme here and work our way up?" asked Naruto; his azure eyes twinkling. Giving his kitsune a glare, Sasuke proceeded with his introduction. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said before going back into his silent brooding. Next, Itachi gave them all a quick glance before saying "Itachi Uchiha," and nudging Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno" she said, smiling warmly at the foursome. Then, she turned to Naruto who was looking out the window. Sasuke gave him a nudge and he quickly stopped spacing out and turned back to the group. "Oh, and I'm Naruto Uzamaki," he said before looking at the other four.

"And you are?" the demon vessel asked. "I'm Harry Potter, and that's Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley," said Harry as he pointed to each of them in turn. "Nice to meet you," said the other four. Noticing a rather peculiar smell in the air, Sakura turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked her what it was. "Oh, it's onion soup." She said while stirring the golden liquid with her wand. "And it's just about done."

A few minutes' later bowls were placed in front of all eight of them, which were filled with the nice smelling soup. Attentively, the four foreigners sipped their soup before taking more in earnest. Finishing it about ten minutes later they all said they were going to get their rest, for they would be leaving for the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Trudging up the stairs Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke had gotten that gleam in his eye again. Upon entering the room the raven quickly closed the door and pinned his kitsune to the wall. "Sa- Sasuke, what are you—." But the blonde was cut off as a warm, soft mouth descended upon his. Eyes widening in realization at what was happening, but soon fluttering closed, as he kissed back with as much vigor as the other.

Smirking silently, the raven ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance to the warm, wet cavern that would give him absolute bliss. Eagerly complying, the vessel opened his mouth and he felt a wet muscle thrust inside. Moaning he slid his hands up to tangle into the black locks. Only when the need for air became dire, they broke apart, but soon clashed back together. Making their way to the bed slipping off clothing as they went the kiss continued to deepen.

Soon, they were both fully naked; their eyes glazed and full of passion and lust, but mostly love. Sasuke broke the kiss to latch onto his lover's neck, relishing the salty taste of Naruto's sweat. Leaving little love bites, he made his way down to the pert nipples, taking one in his mouth, the other he massaged, and rolled between his fingers. Moaning loudly, Naruto bucked his hips, trying to get more friction between their painfully erect members. After making sure that the nipples were hard; Sasuke slipped farther down the lithe tan body to the erect member, which he was now staring down at. Placing his hands firmly on Naruto's hips, he swirled his tongue around the head. Naruto's eyes shot open and he gasped when he felt the contact. He moaned as he felt Sasuke's mouth envelop him. His hands finding their way from the sheets into Sasuke's hair, the blonde bucked, wanting more. Sasuke smirked yet again and deep throated the kyuubi holder, humming an unfamiliar tune.

Not being able to take it anymore, Naruto spilled his load into his lovers' mouth as he slumped onto the bed. Meanwhile, Sasuke had reached into his pants pocket and retrieved some lube; coating his fingers generously in the slick substance. Once again he placed his mouth over Naruto's as a finger made its way inside the tight ring of muscles. Barley even noticing it, the Jinchuriki nipped at the ravens lip. Thinking that it was okay to proceed, he slipped another inside. This time naruto gasped as his face showed that he was uncomfortable. Waiting for the dobe to get used to the intrusions; Sasuke whispered words of sweet nothings into his lover's ear.

Finally, he was able to slip the third finger inside and started moving them in a scissoring motion; searching for the blondes sweet spot at the same time. Suddenly he heard a loud gasp, and a moan came afterwards. Bingo. Taking his fingers out he heard a whimper of protest from the other; taking the lube, he spread it over his erection carefully. Soon he was placed at Naruto's entrance. "Ready?" panted Sasuke. Naruto nodded before he felt something WAY larger than fingers enter him. Face contorting in pain; he bit his lip trying to drive it away.

Seeing his loves discomfort, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and started stroking it, so he could distract him from the pain. Slowly, he thrust in and out. "Sa- ah- suke, f-faster," whimpered naruto. Deciding to comply, the raven did as he was told. "S-So, ngh, tight," he said as he thrust in at a faster past. "N-No, you're ju-ah! Ust to b-big," said Naruto as he fisted the sheets.

Sasuke continued to get faster, and thrust in harder, hitting the blonde's prostate each time. Feeling that his release was coming, he grabbed Naruto's neglected member, and stroked him time with his thrusts. Soon Naruto came in Sasuke's hand, whispering his koi's name. This triggered Sasuke's own release, who came deep inside naruto. Sliding out of the vessel, he wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep; wanting nothing more then to stay like this, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up groggy, sticky, and sore the next morning, Naruto got out of bed and cleaned himself up (including donning clothes), before grabbing the edge of the sheets and pulling them off the bed; a tired Sasuke included; landing on the floor with an audible 'thump'. Laughing at the predicament that the raven was in, he said "Teme, hurry up and get dressed so we can wash these sheets."

"IT'S FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING!! THE SHEETS CAN FUCKING WAIT!!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to detangle himself from the jumble of cream colored cloth. Apparently the raven WAS NOT a morning person. Glancing around nervously Naruto yanked the sheets from him and opened the door silently before he went downstairs to look for a washing machine. Meanwhile upstairs Sasuke was getting dressed as quietly as possible, mumbling curses under his breath. Downstairs, having found a washing machine, the blonde proceeded to dump in the sheets and put in the right amount of detergent. Finally having finished getting dressed, Sasuke made his way downstairs to find that Naruto was not alone. Sitting at the table with the blonde was Harry Potter and Ron. Cursing yet again, Sasuke made his way to where Naruto was standing. Putting a finger to his lips to signal the other two to keep quiet about his presence, the raven snuck up on his lover.

"Boo." He said right next to Naruto's ear. Jumping, the blonde pulled out a kunai and without thinking flung it at the intruder. Catching it just before it hit him, Sasuke said, "No need to throw sharp objects, dobe."

Forgetting that they were in there were other people in the vicinity, let alone at the burrow, Naruto screamed out "No sex for a week!!" This earned a very…uncomfortable silence from every body around. "Oops," said Naruto while blushing beet red, smiling sheepishly, and rubbing the back of his neck. Meanwhile on the other side of the table, there were two very red, very disturbed boys, their eyes as big as saucers. "Guess there's no point in hiding it now," said Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around his koi's waist and placed his head upon the others shoulder. If it was possible the boys' eyes widened even more. Just as Naruto was about to say something, they heard the door to the sitting room being opened and two people shuffling inside.

"_Finally decided to tell everyone_?" said Itachi as he smirked his infamous smirk. "_Yes and no_," replied his brother. "_Naruto here, decided to yell out something rather inappropriate for these virgin ears_," Sasuke continued, motioning to Harry and Ron. Looking befuddled, Harry and Ron observed the odd couple. Giggling a bit Sakura said, "_Their ears won't be so virgin for long knowing you two_."

Not really caring, Naruto sat down in a chair and propped his legs on the table, everyone else following suit, just not putting their legs on the table. From then on, the six talked of what London was like. A couple hours later they were laughing about some mishap that involved Ron and spiders. "_Ne, Sakura-chan, what time is it?_" asked the Kyuubi holder. "_6:45, why?_" replied the pinkette. "_Everybody should be coming down in about, three, two, one…_"

Right on cue the rest of the family showed up, looking refreshed and ready for a new day. Everybody said their good mornings while the four nin's were deciding whether or not to tell what they were really in Britain for. Finally deciding, Itachi spoke up, gathering everybody's attention as the shinobi stood up from their chairs, looking very serious. "Everybody, we have to explain what we're really here for," said Itachi. Now, that piqued the groups' interest. "Well, go on," asked Ginny from the other side of the table. "We were sent on a mission to guard Potter-san here," explained the Weasel (Itachi's name means Weasel to those who don't know already). "Of, course Weasley-san here already knows," he went on. "And we don't really look like this; it's a henge," interrupted Sakura.

"What's a 'henge'?" asked Hermione. "Where you change your appearance in any way, shape, or form," replied Sasuke as he fiddled with a strand of Naruto's golden locks. "Kind of like Transfiguration?" inquired Ron. "I guess," said Naruto, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Sasuke continued his ministrations. "So what do you really look like?" requested Harry, who up till this point had been rather quiet. Looking at each other, the four Nin nodded before saying 'dispel' and there was a big puff of smoke. Coughing, the others in the room batted at it, trying to make it go away. When the smoke did clear whet they saw surprised them.

Sakura was wearing her gloves, a short red skirt with black spandex underneath, a pink and red shirt that had the sleeves cut off, and her pink hair and blazing unnatural green eyes. Itachi had on a black cloak with fishnet underneath, arm protectors, and pants and shoes that looked like the ones Deidara wore, with the Uchiha symbol in an earring. Sasuke was still wearing his usual outfit of black shrine keeper pants and tight shirt, but there was a new addition; he now had bandages all the way up his forearms with some tangled in his hair. All in all, he looked hotter than ever.

After drooling a few buckets over the youngest Uchiha, they turned to the last person within the group; Naruto. The Jinchuriki was wearing a ripped up sleeveless shirt with orange fishnet underneath and bandages wrapped loosely around his torso, also having a pair of black shrine keeper pants for he felt that they were roomy, comfortable, and easy to move in, not to mention it hid his fox tail. Fox ears twitching, his hair stopped in the middle his bluish violet eyes, the reddish tinge had returned along with the prominate whisker marks and sharp canines.

Gaping, the group looked as though they were aliens from another planet. "Staring is rude you know," pouted Naruto. Snapping out of their reverie Hermione practically shouted to Naruto, "What are you? And why do you have cat ears?"

Wincing he turned to his comrades. "_Think we should tell them?_" he asked. "_It's best they know,_" said Sakura as she gave him a pitying look for what was to come. Sighing Naruto turned back to the awed people and took a deep breath, preparing for what he was going to confess. Feeling a reassuring hand on his waist, he felt a little bit better. "As you see, I'm not entirely…human. I have a demon sealed inside me since birth. On my stomach I have a seal which keeps the demon from getting out and destroying things," said the Yondaime's legacy. "In one of my fights when I was fifteen I used to much of Kyuubi's chakra and the seal cracked. This caused Kyuu's chakra to leak into my chakra system, and if it kept on doing that then I would be dead by now. But, Kyuubi gave me a way not to die; and that was to fuse with him. I did, and this is what you see know," he finished as he made his tail come out from the pants and swish around.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the group with a look of pure horror on their faces. "Ever heard of the Nine Tailed Fox?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but we all thought it was just a myth!" said Mr. Weasley. "Well, it's not, want to see him?" grinned the amused container. Without waiting for an answer, the blonde did the necessary hand signs and suddenly, standing in the middle of the already crowded room, was a man who looked to be in his early twenties with long red and orange hair that looked like flames, blazing red eyes, twitching fox ears, and nine tails behind him. He wore a traditional red men's kimono, which looked as if flames were dancing on it when he moved. "_**Damn it kit!! What the hell did I say about bringing me out without telling me first**_" yelled Kyuubi as his fox ears laid back on his head and his tails swished behind him. "_Just thought you'd like to see Itachi_" grinned the amused vessel. Snickering, he proceeded to push Itachi and Kyuubi outside. "You two have fun now!!" called Naruto as Sakura suck off with a camera to take pictures. Turning back to the rest of the people in the room Naruto said, "Now you see." Before exiting the room to gather up his stuff and get ready to go to the train station. Shaking his head Sasuke followed as did the others.


End file.
